


温柔冢

by pinktimeless



Category: UNINE (Band), UNIQ (Band), all汶, 春风十里, 羿汶定情 - Fandom, 轩翰 - Fandom, 饼干盒 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktimeless/pseuds/pinktimeless





	温柔冢

观众席的灯光暗下来之前，摄像机的摇臂朝这边转过来，周艺轩适时地抬了抬怀里的手幅，大屏幕出现他戴着口罩的脸，一双眼睛轻轻地弯了起来。  
全场甚至全国观众不一定能认出他，但是但凡能认出来的，就不止是知道他是谁这么简单。  
李汶翰站在台侧低头整理服装，错过这阵小小的骚动，离他没有半米远的胡春杨倒是转过身来，精准地往这边投过来一眼。  
周艺轩并不遗憾李汶翰没看见，他是知道他会来的，即使今天开始直播前没跟着杜老板去后台给他送过零食，他也一定是知道的。  
这一点，对于周艺轩来说，就足够他无视那个年轻小孩微含挑衅的一眼。  
有几个胡春杨的灯牌在他正下方晃得疯狂，几声破了音的“妈妈爱你”和“加油”破空而出，周艺轩越过这一片混乱对着胡春杨歪头笑了笑。后者的目光风雨不动地定在周艺轩脸上两三秒，嘴角扯出的笑容还不待人仔细辨别，就继续延长演变成招牌的绵羊微笑，平滑地转移到了略往下的观众席里。  
从某种角度上来讲，胡春杨对周艺轩也不屑一顾。巧的是这种心情竟然和周艺轩的同源，产生于他们本身和他们对于李汶翰而言的截然不同。  
他们太不一样了，胡春杨还太年轻，胡春杨不过认识和爱上李汶翰不到一年，胡春杨恃宠而骄不知道收敛，胡春杨幼稚得故意唱错周艺轩写给李汶翰的词，张牙舞爪地向每一个情敌宣战。  
他知道自己得李汶翰的心，却不知道自己不利的状况，一条路走到黑只有陷入无法转圜的绝境，他连李汶翰为什么喜欢他的狗和为什么喜欢冬天都分不清楚，他懂个屁。

周艺轩看胡春杨的样子都知道他到现在还没碰过李汶翰，大概也知道珍惜来之不易，暂时安于现状可以享受无尽的温柔，一旦前进的方向错了——李汶翰的心门单向开，出去就再也难进来。  
年初开始他在忙自己事情的同时就没停止过关注李汶翰这里的风吹草动。开玩笑，把他扔进近一百个男人的地方，雄性荷尔蒙浮动，不用深想都知道要发生什么事。周艺轩这么多年练就一双火眼金睛，一半基于做男团队长的营业经验，一半基于对李汶翰的了解，只要看一眼就知道谁是真的有威胁性。  
比如风头最劲的嘉羿和徐炳超。

周艺轩见过徐炳超，面对面的。  
前段时间他去找李汶翰，场地休息室旁边的卫生间门口放着正在清洁的牌子，他一走进去就听到压抑不住的呻吟。  
李汶翰的声音太好辨认了，叫床声更好认，一万个男男女女里面也挑不出失去神智还能叫得这么甜的，比他唱歌还要好听一些，只要听过的人这辈子都难忘。  
周艺轩把门反锁，靠在洗手台上，他甚至能想象出里头的画面。隔间的门一直被小幅度地撞击，应该是李汶翰被按在门板上后入，他一直是比较喜欢从后面被进入的，因为这样比较舒服，也因为这样他能抱着枕头。周艺轩会千哄万哄骗着他正面再来一次，他太喜欢看李汶翰微张着嘴喘气的样子了，高潮的表情更加难以言喻，有时候他自己也恍惚身下的到底是男人还是女人，是人类还是兔子精。  
他知道里面在上李汶翰的是徐炳超，因为那人低声在和李汶翰说话，而且嘉羿刚刚去吃饭他看见了。徐炳超操起人来不是很会把握节奏，李汶翰应该是爽的，但这不是他最舒服的状态，周艺轩听得出来。  
他从口袋里摸出一片安全套，本来是找李汶翰用的，现在被人捷足先登。比赛期间李汶翰一周都不一定愿意做上一次，周艺轩颇有些遗憾地叹了口气，撕开包装把油腻的液体倒在手心，另一只手拉开裤子拉链。

周艺轩的动作越来越快，喘息被压抑封住了快感的出口，脊柱上的酥麻感和直冲天灵盖的爽感险些乱了他的节奏。但最后还是忍住和李汶翰一起到了。  
他没用上的一只手撑在洗手台上，努力平复着呼吸，不用闭上眼睛脑海里也都是李汶翰无数次在他身下高潮的画面。差点又硬了。  
李汶翰射过以后要休息很久的时间，周艺轩在的时候他喜欢把头埋在他颈侧、被结结实实地抱着睡。在卫生间站着做想必不会那么舒服，李汶翰待不了很久就要闹着出来了，周艺轩抽了几张纸简单擦了擦就打开门往外走去。  
那天晚上走之前还和嘉羿打了个照面，对方笑得无忧无虑的样子，周艺轩也不知道他是真一点也没察觉还是心态真有那么好，毕竟徐炳超这么一个不该出现在这里的大活人简直自带昭然若揭的意图。  
或者嘉羿在意嫉妒得要死但是特别会装吧——徐炳超算什么呢，没有时刻陪在李汶翰的将来就相当于什么都没有。一切由着李汶翰喜欢，这次做过以后还不知道下次见面是什么时候呢，李汶翰和自己才是来日方长。  
如果他真的能这么想，周艺轩倒是觉得有些担心了。他清楚地知道嘉羿最得李汶翰的欢心，不管是无厘头还是发自内心，他能让李汶翰笑，这是最重要的。他还能一直在李汶翰身边，未来一年多的时间里眼神、对话、肢体接触都是他的，这实在是一个很大的筹码。

出道夜那天李汶翰很开心，周艺轩虽然毫不意外但也好像比自己得第一那天还激动一些。后台人太杂、李汶翰接踵而至的行程太满，他依然没能和他说上几句话。  
一切顺利。这句周艺轩记得他肯定说了的。还有等你回来、特别想你此类他在脑子里循环播放无数遍的话倒分不清是真说出来了还是直接脑电波输送了。  
老成又聪明的周艺轩在李汶翰面前也不比别人有办法。  
狂欢过后他才想起李汶翰就要搬去新宿舍，和八个男人一起。按尿性来说大概率还要安排室友，虽然说这和晚上到底在哪过夜没什么关系但总之是要有别人光明正大地和他同吃同住同睡用同一个浴室了，不是在艰苦的集训时期而是日常生活。  
以前那个人是周艺轩。  
他想念和嫉妒得要疯了。  
他无数次沉溺地和下意识地回忆起，李汶翰早上醒过来一般要很久，晨勃了也哼哼唧唧黏糊人，一边发情一边发懒不配合，但是他喜欢这样的李汶翰喜欢得要死。李汶翰在采访里没骗人，他是真的有体香，混着残存的沐浴露尾调在被窝里装了一整夜，到早晨香气是最浓郁和缱绻的时候，周艺轩掀开一角就控制不住地要贴上去，传闻中的信息素变成了化成实物的勾子把他的灵魂、理智通通搅碎塞进李汶翰柔软又粉嫩的秘密小穴。通告多的时间里李汶翰晚上不肯吃夜宵，被操狠了又容易饿，从浴室到卧室的床上再到阳台，李汶翰被抱着坐在栏杆上，身后盖着雪白的月光，背光的眼睛末梢被拉出又邪又灵的弧度，微张着使用过度已经变得艳红的嘴唇和周艺轩接吻，莹润的性器在他的小腹上蹭。都这样了还能天真烂漫地撒娇，一边翻来覆去抱怨着好饿啊我好饿啊一边手脚缠上来说我打死也不吃的为了转移注意力要不再来一次吧。  
能稳定地住在一起的那段时间周艺轩甚至会产生他完全地拥有了李汶翰的错觉，整个人被甜侵入五脏六腑和骨头缝，男子汉的大志向都快要被腐蚀殆尽。

可现在这一切都是属于别人的，嘉羿的，甚至那个新出现的李振宁和陈宥维的。就连胡春杨都有每天看他和跟他说话的特权。  
这群人却不知道珍惜。周艺轩看着他们争风吃醋自导自演，在粉丝和李汶翰本人之间折返跑着安抚。好笨啊，太笨了，他们不知道李汶翰最不需要的就是安抚。他们根本不知道李汶翰最在意的和最不在意的是什么。  
周艺轩在李汶翰生日那天发完微博等到一整天结束也没见哪个人有动静。为了避免不必要的麻烦、为了粉丝心情，这些都算是常规的顾虑，大家心照不宣都能理解。  
但是他看着手机冷笑，微博的官方性成了不祝福的说法和缘由，于他而言反而是必要性的证明。  
你们唯唯诺诺信奉的、小心翼翼维系的，是我可以为了他想都不想踩碎在脚下的。  
周艺轩也有唯粉，也被铺天盖地地骂过倒贴。可是所以呢，那又怎么样，那又能怎么样？  
早些认识李汶翰、陪在他身边的时间更久、熟悉他身体和脾性的每一个细节能在床上让他最舒服，这些并不是最重要的。  
周艺轩比起他们更爱李汶翰，爱到可以容忍和接受比他后到的猫猫狗狗，爱到一个月可以等一年可以等一辈子也能等下去，爱到失去自己，这才是最令他有恃无恐的武器。


End file.
